Anaconda Virtue
|-|Ph. 1= |-|Ph. 2= |-|Ph. 3= |-|Ph. 4= Appearance Known as the "Hottest Snake in the Franchise," Anaconda Virtue is a frightening and distinctive looking dark-skinned man, recognizable by his almond-shaped eyes, missing nose, and sharp teeth, giving him a befittingly snake-like appearance due to his first name. He has a badly-shaved (or possibly burnt) head of hair resting upon his veiny cranium, and can always be seen with a devious grin upon his face, even when near death. He wears an Infinity Jersey, as is the standard for all Jerseyheads. Personality Anaconda Virtue is a sick and depraved man, even by The Franchise's standards. He has a complete lack of social skills, however, in spite of his lack of social skills and his depravity, he seems to be a clever individual, as he will run away to recuperate in his first and second encounters, and he makes sure to grease his opponents up to increase the effectiveness of his fireballs. Description Anaconda Virtue is a powerful character with three phases, which involve him running to several different areas within Downtown. He will usually be first encountered in the Downtown Underground. Here, he will hold a one-sided conversation with Alex and Joel, with his very first lines being his quote above. Beyond this first encounter, he can be found in three different areas: Vermilion Way, Dried Sangria Lake, and Bric Peak - Not necessarily within this order, as his encounters are interchangeable. The only exception is Bric Peak, where the player can always expect Anaconda at his 3rd stage. Anaconda can shoot fire from his hands and spit oil at his foes, making him a tough opponent. Thankfully, many Man-Made Salts can be found before encountering his fire-throwing phases. His corpse can be taken to Lester for a reward, and you can also find a Save Crow and a Condition Killer if you go on after you defeat him. Strategy Trying to finish Anaconda off in his first two phases is unadvised, as you'll essentially be wasting Bottles a/o SP unless you have Joy on hand. With it, however, it is possible to shoot him down quickly enough before he escapes. Lower his health between 850-900 and then performing a Joyed Minor Iris on a Wary Anaconda. If you defeat him, this unlikely victory leads to the dialogue in both defeated phases: "You know, I'm not even mad." In his final phase, he starts off with Choirboy's Screech, a move that reduces both Alex and Joel's SP by 40 and makes them cry. He does this again when he has very little health remaining. As of 1.3.0, Anaconda has a fourth phase, encountered when his third phase has 30% HP or below. Trivia * Though difficult, it is actually possible to defeat Anaconda prior to his appearance at Bric Peak. Doing so even allows the player to harvest Anaconda's corpse. * His surname Virtue means behavior showing high moral standards, which is ironic, considering his depraved nature. Gallery: a photo of his wanted poster as seen in the game AnacondaVirtueWantedPoster.png|Anaconda on Lester's Most Wanted list. Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Franchise Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Infinity Franchise Characters Category:The Infinity Franchise Category:Chapter 1 Enemies